


Irritatingly Irresistible.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  Just a bit of fluff.  An old inside joke, that still brought a smile to my face despite some of the tarnish of time.Andy can't find her Lesser Spotted Priestly.  It has been naughty and hiding out.





	Irritatingly Irresistible.  1/1.

_**Irritatingly Irresistible**_.  Part 1/1.  
  
Miranda groaned. Her head was thick with fatigue and slow with one too many bubbles. It was daylight and she really wished she had those super powers that Emily seemed to think she possessed. It would surely still be night and time enough to recover.   
  
Sighing, Miranda resigned herself to her fate and rolled away from the window. Turning her back on the world was second nature to her after all. It may not have been a super power, but it was sublime when she could relish in its desired effects on certain people. Irv Ravits really let it get to him and like a joke you laugh at even on the five hundredth telling, it still gave Miranda pleasure to get his goat. Idly touching the blankets, she thought how humorous it would be to have Emily put a goat in his office one of these days. His reaction would require video of course, but Emily with a goat...  That would be priceless.   
  
Miranda chuckled at the thought and then groaned when her head throbbed. She grabbed the blanket in her fist and clamped her eyes tighter shut.   
  
Releasing her grip on the blanket, Miranda opened her eyes wide, realizing that she was in trouble. She had stayed out late and not called. Again. She had come home tipsy and fallen into the abyss of unconsciousness immediately.  A silent tear slipped from her eye thinking of Andrea's soft brown eyes that never asked for much and always promised her the world.   
  
Moving in had been a big step. Caroline and Cassidy, Andrea's friends and family, and the press were all major hurdles. Ones that were easily overcome on the tidal wave of their love and the heady newness of their passion.   Their relationship like all things tidal and wavy had ebbed.  Calls were missed. Information had not always been communicated. Calls, texts, emails, just didn't line up right to balance careers at the peak and on the rise. Moving in would help, Miranda had said. It was certainly better than letting go or staying the same.   
  
It did help some. At first it did anyway. Miranda sighed thinking of the last three weeks and how disconnected they had become. Last night again something had come up and truthfully Miranda enjoyed it. However, she knew she was messing up with Andrea.   
  
Miranda pulled herself over to her lover's pillow and made a promise of more. If Andrea let her, Miranda would do more. Just a text from the back of the car as she rode to and fro. Wasn't that what Andrea had said?  Or an email since it was so easy on her phone now. Miranda couldn't remember if Andrea had gotten up when she came in or if she had just risen early for her run. Looking at the clock, Miranda couldn't believe how late in the day it was.   
  
Andrea came in with her water bottle and Miranda was thrilled to see her lover's workout clothes because of what they signified as far as her worries.   
  
Andrea looked around the room. Checking the corners of the room and looking behind the door. It reminded her of when the girls had first gotten Patricia and she'd hide all over the house. Andrea set the water bottle down on the bedside table, but did not acknowledge Miranda at all. She checked the walk in closet, behind the window curtains and finally got on her knees and checked under the bed. Increasingly worried that her lover had brought home a new pet or that there was a real rodent running around her house, Miranda finally broke her silence, "What are you doing, Andrea?"  
  
"I'm looking for the Lesser Spotted Priestly, of course!". How Andrea kept a straight face, Miranda didn't know. "They are very rare animals that legend says roost here with their young." Andy crawled up and on to the bed. "The Lesser Spotted Priestly has a short mane of silver hair that stands on end. They turn red when angered or embarrassed and are fiercely protective of their young..."  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes as Andrea kept on with her nature narrator voice. At least, Miranda thought, she's only made me a rare animal instead of putting me in the doghouse. Or extinct.  
  
Playing along, Miranda asked, "Dr. Sachs, aren't they terribly vicious, if their nest is invaded?"  
  
"Oh yes. AH!!!"  Andrea agreed and then screamed as Miranda grabbed her down and rolled on top of her.   
  
"Oh. I found one." Andrea beamed as she stared up into the beautiful eyes of the most beautiful of rare creatures-- a Lesser Spotted Priestly in Love. Yielding to a kiss, Andrea admitted to herself that she had a certain weakness for silver Priestlys even with their spots.   
  


 

**The End.**  
  
.


End file.
